Beaches and Green
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Butch likes Buttercup but hasn't gotten her to be his yet. Lady luck is on his side when they all decided to take a 2 week vacation at the ruff's beach vacation home. Rated M because sex swearing and Butch's dirty mind. Mostly from Butch's pov :) reds and blues :) mainly greens lol I just fixed it because I noticed some grammar flaws :)
1. Chapter 1

*Butch can't get Buttercup to admit she likes him so during 2 weeks of vacation time at the rrb's vacation home he throws on the moves, will she be his? Laughter and shit awaits*

(Butch pov)

I get up and head to the shower. Lately my mind wandered to thoughts of a certain green puff, actuaully every day for a long time. Today my thoughts tortured me which were very dirty thoughts indeed.I felt the water cascade on my back. I stiffen at the sudden loss of blood from my upper half as my lower gave a stand of attention. "Oh dammit" I sigh my hand on my face. I thought of something that made me smirk. I've loved her for a very long time, 4 years and counting.

I could seduce her, I definitely bet I can. I needed an opportunity, soon! I know she is attracted to me. She gave me the eyes dammit!

Then I remembered that we are going to be going on vacation with the puffs today and I will get her to be mine hopefully.I grin the girls came to terms with us when we gave up evil after Mojo lost his fucking mind. After that Brick and Boomer started dating their counterparts. While Buttercup was too stubborn to cave, I definitely have the hots for her.

I get out of the shower and drape a towel loosely around my hips and dry my hair with another. I look at my flattened dark spiked hair and smile. I leave the bathroom, and go into my room putting on some black jeans. Hearing the door bell as soon as I fasten the button.

I fly to the door knowing that the other boys would be too lazy to open it. "Yo" I say opening the door. It was the puffs, of course. Bubbles and Bloss raised a brow at my shirtless form and shower hair, while Buttercup just stared.

"Sight seeing?" I say already moved aside for them to walk in. Bubbles being her hugged me in a friendly bone crushing hug. I still was not used the blue puff's fondness of hugging me, which was every time I see her. Bloss just waved and flew past me probaly went to get Brick. Bubbles let go of me and went off to Boomer's basement bedroom. Buttercup walked in and plopped on the couch. I looked at her smirking. " What!?" She asked looking uncomfortable. "Sup, anything new?" I say shutting the door and plopping next to her.

"Got training next month for ju jitsu" she said kicking her combat boots up on the coffee table. "Sweet" I say combing my fingers through my hair. She looked at her chipped black polish and back at me a mild pink on her cheeks. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" She asked with her trademark annoyed tone in her voice. "Eventually" I say getting up and walking back to my room.

She looked good today, grew her hair out nice and long with those green streaks she loves. She wore her usual ripped tank top and ripped black jeans. I pull on a Nirvana tank top, and black converse. I decided to leave my hair like it was, I definitely filled out with muscle over the years everything I wore showed every hour I trained. I head back to the living room and saw my brothers up with Bloss and Bubs cuddling them on the couch. "There is our dipshit" Brick smirks moving a stray hair out of Blossom's face. "Last I checked Boomer was our dipshit and you were our dick and I was our asshole" I throw on my leather jacket. Brick rolled his eyes as everyone got up ready to leave.

"You girls got everything?" Brick smiled putting his arm around Bloss. "Uh huh" Blossom blushed pointing to their car. Buttercup was the only one who drove it being the tall curvaceous girl she was she didn't like how small back seats were.

"You boys lead the way and we'll follow you there " Blossom said getting in the front seat of their black jeep. "Alright!" Brick chuckled getting in the front seat of our Cadillac. I sighed getting into the driver's seat. Buttercup rolled her eyes and got into the driver's seat of their car. Bubbles and Boomer got in the back seat of our car they began kissing and cuddling.

"You two are too damn sweet... just watching you is giving me cavities" I roll my eyes and start the engine. "Jealous because your girl is too stubborn to love you back" Brick smirked knowing how to push my damn button. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about" I start to drive down the road. I look at the rear view mirror and I see Buttercup who looked like she was in deep thought as she drove.

"You like her dude, it's pretty damn obvious" Boomer spoke up and Bubbles giggled. "So what if I fucking do" I get an idea to make them shut up. "We know under all those big muscles you are just a big sensitive teddy bear- Ow fuck dammit Butch" Brick yelled after I slammed on the breaks at a stop sign, causing him to hit his head on the dashboard.

"Ow" I hear both Bubbles and Boomer say rubbing their necks. "Oh I'm sorry did you guys ever hear the expression of don't piss off the fucking driver" I smirk as they all glare. The rest of the ride was music, just what I needed. We park at the vacation home and I get out stretching and noticed Buttercup did it at the same time.

I guess me being 7ft tall and her being 5ft 11in had something to do with us being cramped in cars. I go to the girl's car and help Buttercup unload, Brick brought our guy stuff here yesterday. I pick up a large blue suitcase and feel it's weight, too heavy for a 2 week stay.

Buttercup noticed my face when I grabbed the suitcase. "Bubbles tends to... over pack" she smirked and I shake my head. She was a fashionable girl so I guess it made a ton of sense.

"Okay everyone here are the room arrangements, since Blossom and I are the eldest we get the master bedroom, Bubbles since you begged the water bed is yours with Boomer, Buttercup and Butch you gotta share a room because there is only three" Well all nod, while heading to our room I noticed Buttercup looked a bit flustered. "You alright?" I ask as we enter the room.

It had a king sized bed in the middle of the left wall, on both sides were 2 dressers with 4 drawers. On the right wall there was a 40 inch flat screen on a mini entertainment center with a couch in front of it.

"Yeah I think I just need a shower..." she sighed putting her bag down. "If ya want I can just put your shit away and let you do that" I sit on the bed ' this my chance for some points to swoon her' I yell in my head . "You'd do that?" Buttercup asked raising a brow. "Sure! I'm definitely guessing a hot shower would help you chill a bit" I crack my neck to release tension.

"Thanks I owe you" she gave me a small smile and took out some toiletries, towels and clothes heading to the en-suite bathroom shutting the door. I get up and open her bag and sitting it on her side of the bed near her dresser. Yeah, smart ass Brick labeled our names on the dressers so we could tell who's is who's.

'I believe her jeans go in the bottom' I think putting them all in said drawer. I put her shorts and shirts in the drawer above that, her pajamas above that, lastly... her underwear... I blushed and put it all in the top drawer.

Yeah, seeing what underwear she wore is totally killing my boner (sarcasm to the fucking max). I put her empty bag on floor, I sigh kicking off my shoes and flop on the bed. I yawn and stretch again, maybe I could nap. I close my eyes and drift off.

*2 hrs later*

I feel the bed dip and my eyes open, I sit up and see something that made my pants feel a tad tighter. Buttercup sat on the bed in a pair of black boyshorts and a tight green tank top. "Hey sleepy you up?" I see her look at me with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm up" I yawn and rub my eyes. "Everyone went to get food, since you decided to take a cat nap I figured someone had to be here when your lazy ass woke up... by the way how did you know the exact order my clothing goes into drawers" she held a Gameboy advanced playing spyro, 'I think i want to play it now' i thought. "Well because it's how mine goes" I stand up getting out a game system of my own.

She checked my drawers and was very confused. "Okay that is freaking weird and awesome" she laughed. I decided to play Playstation with Spyro Year of the Dragon , because seeing Buttercup play spyro made me want to.

"Oh fucking cool I haven't seen that game in forever" I hear Buttercup's excitement. "I have a collection of older games if you wanted to check it out" I say sitting on the couch by the tv starting to play spyro. I see her get up and look in my games bag checking out my game collection. "Crash bandicoot was the shit" she smirked and I nod in agreement. "You cannot top the classics".

She sat next to me with her feet up watching me play. I get through the tutorial stage of the game "Fucking hunter I swear is everywhere" I say making her bust out laughing. I take off my jacket and shirt, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye 'did she just bite her lip?' I question in my brain.

To be continued

*Mwahhahaha what a place to leave off*


	2. Chapter 2

*alright :) continuing off from where we left our good ruff Butch*

( Butch pov )

I swear I had just seen that girl bite her lip! Well in this case questions would lead to her denial so I chose to leave what I saw as a figment of my subconscious mind. "Who's your favorite character in this game?" I ask trying to get her attention again. She shook her head to regain focus and smiled "Oh I love Sparx because I have a soft spot for dragonflies" she continued to look at the screen as I entered the first level.

'With how responsive she is just being near me, getting her to be my girlfriend might be easier than I thought' I say in my head smiling as I continued my game. "Yeah I love hunter because he is a total troll" just as I beat the level I hear leader girl and boy call us to eat. "Come on BC" I pause it and get up holding out a hand to help her.

She took it and flushed, I'll admit even as a manly man I find that cute. We walk to the dining room and see our siblings already sat down with Chinese food on all our plates. I myself love Chinese food, so I dig right in. "So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Bubbles asked as her and Boomer were... feeding eachother. "I thought we could take you girls to the beach" Brick smirked at Blossom.

"Good idea" I smirk with my eye on Buttercup who had an egg roll in her mouth, god I wish I was that egg roll right now. I guess I was so focused on her mouth around the piece of food that I didn't hear Brick trying to get my attention. "For the love of fuck! BUTCH!" He yelled making everyone jump but me. "What?!" I glare putting my utensils down. "I asked if you wired the jacuzzi and set it up yet" he glared back.

"Yes leader boy I did that shit a week ago" I pick up my fork and finish my food, then get up and leave the room. I decided that I needed a dip in our pool so I changed and hopped out the window. I sit at the edge of it and dip my feet in I sigh and drop into it. It was dark out now, the lights in the pool lit it up casting a blue peaceful light in the backyard.

I put my head under and move forward like a torpedo, cutting through the water at a fast pace. Inevitably my head brings thoughts of Buttercup and I groan in annoyance. "Hey" I hear her voice and jump turning to see her in a green string bikini. Really doing those damn thoughts I had before justice. She was built like her sisters with slightly wider hips and a bigger bust, now that I clearly saw she looked to be a D cup at least.

"I saw you were alone and thought you'd want some competition" she smirked and dived into the water. I watch closely, and when she was about a foot away from me she popped her head out of the water. The way that water cascaded down her body brought some sinful thoughts to my brain.

"Uh yeah sure if you can keep up" I scratch my head smirking and hiding my flush." Butchie boy it is on!" She gave an evil smile. We swim to one side of the pool and kick of racing to get to the other side. She almost won but I got an idea and grabbed her ankle, I pulled her under water. She tried pretty hard to get away, I let her go after a good minute and she swam up to the surface. I stayed under for a minute, then popped only my eyes out of the water.

She gave me a playful glare "I am gonna kick your ass for that". She dove on to me and began wrestling with me under the water. I put my arms around her and lift her out of the water with me. "Why are you so freaking weird?" She tried to sound annoyed but I could tell she was having fun. "I'm not weird I'm special" I give her an evil smirk.

"No Butch! No no no!" She started squirming in my hold, I began tickle her sides without mercy. "Hahaha" she had tears in her eyes and I continued to tickle her. I finally gave her a break, dropping her back into the pool. "Hey love birds!" I hear Boomer yell from the back door. I see her face go red at what Boomer yelled "what is it dumbass?" I deadpan swimming to th side of the pool closest to Boomer.

"You gonna come inside and join our game of pool!" He gave me a knowing look, yes I'm competitive. "In a minute blondie" I responded, I watched him go back inside. As I turn around I see Buttercup a good inch from my face. My heart did fucking triple sow cow back flips on thin ice. That was how close she was, and it made it really hard not to kiss her.

"You want to go inside?" She asked me with a relaxed look on her face, I only swallowed hard nodding in response. She swam around me climbing out off the pool, and gave me a full damn view of her perfect ass. As I watch her wrap a towel around herself and walk inside is when I finally voice my thoughts.

"Fucking, cock, shit, dick, ass, Barbra Streisand!" I yell with my face in my hands. That girl has my heart in a headlock and my dick in a cock block. I hop out of the pool and dry off, I go inside and see everyone at the pool table getting ready. My powers already dried me off so I was good to sit down in just my swim shorts. I put my towel around my neck and start the game with them.

To be continued

*XD that mouth on him*


	3. Ch 3

hey guys how ya doing! Read my story "A World Ending" ch3 to get the current update on my situation for writing! Now on with the story :)*

(Butch Pov)

I couldn't stop staring at her during the pool game and lost, we were currently in our own room as I continued my spyro playthrough. I decided to start the second and third levels before bed, Buttercup on the other hand hasn't been too merciful from her choice of outfit. She had on a sports bra and boy shorts, her pajamas.

I was feeling the heat and could not take that shit, so I paused the game, combing my fingers through my hair. "You okay?" Buttercup looked up form her Gameboy, still playing her spyro game. Damn... too much spyro now ain't it. "I'm thinking about hopping a shower, I went in the pool so it's beneficial I guess..." I said and got up, she nodded and I couldn't help but notice the boob jiggle when she did that.

I needed to just let off some steam and rub one out, quiet masturbating was my greatest trait. It came with living with people, especially brothers... hehe... it came. Fuck I'm such a kid (I am too Butch don't worry ;p). I went into the shower, did my business quietly and quickly, cleaning the mess... that would be a very awkward conversation.

Getting out of the bathroom I saw Buttercup had fallen asleep on the couch. My mind softened and I without thinking went to her and lifted her onto the bed putting her under the blanket. I stood there for a minute before grabbing a blanket and pillow and chilling on the couch. I didn't want to wake her, she was just so damn cute. She acted so annoyed and tough, but she was no less a woman than her sisters.

I turned off the TV, then I laid down on the actually comfortable couch. I instead of dirty, had gotten some pretty tame pictures in my brain. How she had fun during the pool game and smoked everyone's asses. How happy she looked earlier when I helped her out. Those thoughts just calmed me and before I knew it, I was lost in dreamland.

the next morning*

I woke up feeling a person sit on my shins, I pretty much took up the 7ft long couch from my height. I opened my eyes and found Buttercup casually sitting on my legs still playing her Gameboy. "Hey.." I said tiredly, not caring about my legs. "Hey, sorry about sitting on you there is no cushion to sit on... why are you on the couch anyways?" Buttercup gave me a curious look. "Didn't want to intrude on you, I may have a reputation, but I can't disrespect personal space" I put my arms behind my head for comfort.

"Feel free to sleep there too, you haven't given me a reason to feel uneasy" Buttercup gave me a little smile before getting up "I'm eating, we're the only ones up anyways" she got some clothes on and left the room. I got up in my baggy pajama pants and followed. I was pretty surprised that we were the first ones up, usually my brothers will have to roll me out of the bed to get me up. that was a daunting task in itself, so why was I awake now... Buttercup walking around that's why. She was like that little personal motivator for me, I would do anything to be around her. I guess most times that would get me into trouble hell my brothers always made fun of me for it. Sadly it wasn't my fault that they had the girls and I didn't... even though I didn't play it obvious I didn't keep it hidden. Surely she would have realized at some point that I was harboring something for her. I mean come on I used to sneak to her house every Valentine's Day and leave her black roses, I know a sappy thing. you're right that's a non Butch thing to do, but this girl made me do things I never usually would. I hate sharing my room, but with her it was different. I actually really wanted to share my room with her... Her presence made everything so much better and I guess made me sleep a little easier too.

I looked out the window and noticed we were the only ones awake, because we were the only ones here. That's why we were up before everybody else because nobody is here. That makes more sense, we were not the first ones up because we were the last ones up. I had no idea where everybody went, so my answer was here because everybody had come back with grocery bags. Of course they went shopping... Now I'm pretty glad they didn't take me because I freaking hate shopping. My brothers tried and tried to make it fun for me, but all I would do is just chill out in the car listening to some tunes and let them do all the shopping. I carry the stuff inside they buy the stuff, that sounded like a good enough deal to me. my brothers had told me to get ready to go to the beach so I just pulled on my trunks from yesterday put on a tank top with my towel over my shoulders, I was ready. Buttercup was the second one ready, which was no surprise because like me she grabbed what she needed and she was done. The longest one I get ready however was definitely fucking Bubbles who wanted to curl her hair before she got in the water... Logic.

After waiting 25 more minutes we had finally gotten ready to go to the beach we decided to fly because it was just down the road so bringing the car was pointless. I watch Buttercup the entire flight, good thing I paid close attention because if I didn't I would have gotten lost... geez I needed to stop work was going on before I lost an eye.

hey guys the beach will be in the next chapter so if you want the story or any other story updated please review I'm trying to get back in writing now that I have less time and College I am trying to get things done before my load becomes way too much again, so please please review! :) *


End file.
